The American Dad! Harry Potter
by Sawliet
Summary: Roger the Alien from American Dad! lives at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Enjoy! Please Review!


Just a couple of funny Roger moments from American Dad! That I Harry Potter- rize. ( Yeah I know that sounds lame!) Enjoy.

Roger Smith sat in the Gryffindor common room on a sofa enjoying Chocolate frogs and Cauldron Cakes. He wasn't allowed to leave the common room since nobody else in the school knew that there was an alien living in the school. His friends- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger- had saved him from a tight spot and asked their Headmaster- Dumbledore- if he could stay in the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore told them that he could but also that he couldn't leave the common room. So Roger spent most of his days eating different kinds of Honeyduke sweets and drinking booze. One day, however, Harry told him that he could follow them around to their classes all day to get a look around the Castle. He gave Roger his invisibility cloak and Roger spent the whole day following his friends around.

Later in the evening Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing their homework in the common room and Roger was eating more Chocolate Frogs.

" Hey guys, how many push- ups do you think Draco Malfoy can do? Cuz I think he can do 100." Roger said.

" Roger, do you have a little boy crush on Draco Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

" No! Of course not! Why did he say something about me? Roger asked.

" No. He doesn't even know you exist. Remember?" said Ron.

The next day Roger decided to leave the common room and try to find Draco Malfoy. He put on a disguise and left the common room for the Great Hall. He spotted Draco at the last table on the right side of the hall. He walked over and introduced himself.

" What the bloody hell? Who are you? Are you wearing make-up?" Draco asked Roger.

" Maybe." Roger said in a dreamy voice.

" Crabbe, Goyle, take care of this" Draco said pointing a finger at Roger.

Crabbe and Goyle got up from their seats and each one grabbed Roger by the arm.

" We could have a happy life together!" Roger called to Draco as Crabbe and Goyle dragged him out of the hall.

Later that evening back in the common room Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Roger were sitting around the fire during some free time from homework.

"That Draco Malfoy is so cool. And you can tell he plays by no one else's rules but his own." said Roger in the same dreamy voice as before.

" Roger, honestly I don't see why you like Draco Malfoy so much. He's an arrogant git." Ron said.

" Yeah Roger he's not even all that brave. He talks all big, but he's really a big wuss. He just has his stupid father fight all his battles for him." Harry said.

About a week later Roger had forgotten all about Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room talking about Voldemort and the Deatheaters.

" Hey Roger, you probably have special powers that could kill Voldemort and the Deatheaters." Harry said.

" Sorry I don't. I can't even do magic like you guys can." said Roger.

" But your an Alien. You have to have some kind of magic powers we Wizards don't have." Ron said.

" I'm a damn good listener. You know how rare that is in this world." Roger said irritably.

" Yeah that'll take down Voldemort and his Deatheaters." said Ron sarcastically.

" I know how to throw a world- class hissy fit also" Roger said, freaking out.

" Your such a loser!" Ron exclaimed. " All you do is sit around the common room all day eating Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes and drinking booze."

" I am not a loser! You take that back Ron!" Roger exclaimed.

When Ron refused to take it back, Roger started crying and ran up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

" Ron that was so rude!" Hermione said, outraged. " Just because he's an Alien doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings. Now he'll be up all night crying."

" Fine. I'll go and apologize." Ron said.

Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it. If I think of anymore funny Roger moments. I'll try to Harry Potter- rize them.


End file.
